


Helping Hand

by Erysun, fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, KAT-TUN (Band), j-pop
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Hand Jobs, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erysun/pseuds/Erysun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Каме пытается успокоиться на съемках дорамы "Boku, unmei no hito desu", Пи ему помогает.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: DRABBLES | MINI  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Helping Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215173) by [ladyc2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyc2/pseuds/ladyc2). 



Каме помчался в туалет, как будто за ним гнался сам дьявол. Только проблема была не в дьяволе, а в Боге. «Б-О-Г здесь», - насмешливо прозвучал в голове голос Пи. Он быстро огляделся, к счастью, уборная оказалась пуста. Он не был уверен, сколько это займет времени, кроме того, он должен был быстро вернуться на съемочную площадку. Каме вошел в ближайшую кабинку и захлопнул дверь, прежде чем прислониться к ней спиной.

Вся эта близость – фотосессии, Пи, склонившийся над ним на столе, - все это вызывало в нем желание; желание, которого он не испытывал со времен Нобуты. Тогда он умудрялся отмахиваться от этого, как от чрезмерно активных подростковых гормонов, и в 19 лет это было хорошим оправданием. Теперь, когда ему исполнился 31, это вообще не оправдание. И все же он обдумает причины позже, сейчас у него была более насущная проблема.

Он уже расстегнул молнию и держал руку в опасной близости от своей цели, когда раздался стук в туалетную кабинку.

\- С тобой там все в порядке? - Голос Пи эхом разнесся по уборной, и это действительно не помогло Каме в его затруднительном положении.

\- Я в порядке, - ответил он, надеясь, что Пи не услышит разочарования в его голосе.

\- Ты уверен? - Спросил Пи, - потому что ты довольно быстро убежал со съемочной площадки.

\- Мне нужно было отлить, - солгал Каме сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- О, действительно, - Пи казался удивленным. – А мне показалось, что у тебя стояк.

\- Просто уходи, - почти умолял Каме.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, а я подумал, что возможно тебе может понадобиться помощь.

\- Сейчас не время для шуток, Пи. - Каме чувствовал себя так, словно он был на пределе своих возможностей.

\- Кто сказал, что я шучу?

Его трос оборвался. Каме распахнул дверь, схватил Пи за лацканы пиджака, втащил в тесное помещение и прижался к его губам в поцелуе. К черту последствия.

Пи не терял времени даром, отвечая на поцелуй, его язык проник в рот Каме, а рука обхватила его через боксеры. Контакт, даже через ткань, был божественным, и Каме двинул бедрами, толкая свою эрекцию в руку Пи так сильно, как только мог.

Пи прервал поцелуй, чтобы прошептать - наполовину соблазнительно, наполовину дразня - на ухо Каме: «Вау, тебе и, правда, это нужно». Прежде чем взять мочку в рот и медленно пососать.

\- Просто продолжай в том же духе, - парировал Каме, слишком возбужденный, чтобы по-настоящему обидеться, и если Пи ничего не предпримет, он был уверен, что он все еще сможет кончить вот так, потираясь о его ладонь.

Пи отстранил руку, и Каме разочарованно застонал, но это было только для того, чтобы он смог зацепить пальцами брюки Каме и спустить их вместе с боксерами вниз. Воздух холодил его теперь уже обнаженную плоть, но рука Пи была теплой, она сомкнулась вокруг его члена и начала крепко поглаживать.

Независимо от того, был ли Пи более осведомлен о временных ограничениях или о потребностях Каме, он больше не тратил время, задавая быстрый темп. Все, что мог сделать Каме, это погрузиться в это ощущение, его бедра покачивались в такт движениям. Его пальцы вцепились в ткань пиджака Пи, чтобы не упасть, и он прикусил губу, пытаясь подавить стоны, грозившие вырваться наружу. Когда Пи провел большим пальцем по головке его члена, всплеск удовольствия угрожал полностью уничтожить его.

\- Пи, я уже близко, - предупредил он, его голос был чуть громче хриплого шепота.

Когда Каме кончил, Пи снова поцеловал его, проглотив крик облегчения. Он также взял на себя задачу вытереть их, протянув руку за Каме, чтобы взять туалетную бумагу, когда Каме прислонился к нему, истощенный. Он наконец взял себя в руки, когда Пи закончил застегивать его брюки.

Каме сосредоточил взгляд на двери кабинки справа от головы Пи.

\- Эмм, спасибо, - пробормотал Каме, не совсем уверенный, что сказать или как он собирался снова смотреть Пи в лицо.

\- No problem. Anytime

Пи сказал эту фразу на английском, с интонацией как если бы он был в роли своего персонажа (и если бы они не находились внутри туалетной кабинки, Каме, возможно, даже оценил это), Каме фыркнул и невольно перевел взгляд на Пи, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядами. На его лице Каме не увидел отвращения, или ухмылку, или что еще хуже жалость, просто вежливый Пи с улыбкой смотрит на него так же, как и всегда.

\- Я серьезно, - Пи вернулся к своему обычному голосу. - Мы должны разобраться с этим.

\- Да? - Каме выдохнул. Это было наполовину согласие, наполовину вопрос. Он все еще не мог до конца поверить, что Пи захочет этого - что бы это ни было.

\- Да, - согласился Пи, и Каме не смог сдержать улыбку, расплывшуюся по его лицу. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Пи не добавил: «Но сначала нам лучше вернуться на съемочную площадку, пока нас не начали искать».


End file.
